Blood Exorcist
by Jagerw
Summary: Setelah mengetahu bahwa yang maha esa telah tiada membuat Naruto seorang Exorcist harus terus bertarung untuk mencari kebenaran dan melindungi apa yang ia punya.


**Disclaimer :** Tidak mengakui apapun kecuali yang saya tulis.

Selamat Membaca

 **Chapter 1:** Tugas

Darah. Bau amis yang menyengat tidak membuat Naruto terganggu sama sekali, ia tetap memfokus kan diri untuk menebas setiap makhluk barbar yang sering disebut iblis yang tertangkap di dalam pandangan nya. Tidak perduli apapun jenis kelamin nya, berapapun umurnya, ataupun wajahnya Naruto tetap menggerakkan pedang nya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan berwana merah, karena hanya satu yang ia ingat, sebuah perintah tegas yang di tugaskan untuk nya oleh para pendeta di vatikan. "Basmi mereka semua!"

Raungan dan jeritan datang silih berganti entah itu raungan iblis yang sedang mengalami sekaratul maut atau jeritan Exorcist yang bagian tubuhnya terkoyak akibat serangan dari iblis yang membabi buta untuk mempertahankan hidupnya tidak merusak konsentrasi Naruto.

Naruto yang secara terus menerus membelah iblis menjadi dua tersebut hanya memperdulikan dua hal yaitu mangsanya dan dirinya, dia tidak akan melepas iblis yang sudah ada di depannnya dan ia juga terus menjaga punggungnya dari segala macam serangan yang tertuju padanya hanya dengan bermodalkan insting dan refleks belaka.

Untuk sesaat ia melihat seekor iblis perempuan atau betina? Yang berperawakan kecil mungil sedang meringkuk di kubangan penuh darah dan mayat, iblis tersebut terlihat sedang menangis terisak sambil mendekap lutut dan menaruh kepalanya dalam dekapannya. "Haaah" Naruto menghela nafas melihat hal tersebut, inilah yang dia benci saat sedang melaksanakan tugas nya sebagai Exorcist, selalu saja ada iblis yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan seolah-olah memintanya untuk mengasihaninya.

Untuk sesaat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, hal yang tadi ia lihat membuatnya teringat kembali masa lalu. "Hei, Namikaze apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Jangan melamun disaat kita sedang bertugas sialan !" Salah satu Exorcist yang Naruto kenal wajahnya namun tidak dengan namanya berteriak kencang kepadanya, tanpa ia sadari salah satu iblis yang berukuran besar sedang megangkat pedang untuk menebasnya.

Secara refleks Naruto segera berlari Exorcist tersebut dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan pesawat jet Su-35 yang artinya luar biasa cepat. Gesekan antara besi dengan besi terdengar nyaring yang mengakibatkan keterkejutan bagi Iblis maupun Exorcist tersebut. Tetapi ternyata kualitas lah membuktikan, pedang yang di ayunkan iblis secara cepat terbelah menjadi dua oleh pedang milik Naruto.

Suara mendesis seperti air yang terkena benda yang sangat panas terdengan keluar dari pecahan pedang iblis.

Naruto menganyunkan pedangnya yang bebas lansung kearah wajah iblis tersebut. "Tidak usah perdulikan aku !" Naruto mengangkat pedang yang berlumur darah dari wajah iblis. "Fokus saja agar kau tidak tewas."

Pandangan Exorcist yang telah diselamatkan Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya, kejadian tadi terjadi sekejap mata sehingga membuatnya sulit menunjukkan reaksi. Naruto berjalan kembali menuju tempat dia melihat iblis perempuan tersebut sambil beberapa kali membelah dua iblis yang menyerangnya atau secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Diangkatnya pedang Naruto setelah ia sampai di depan iblis tersebut dan lansung ia ayunkan kearah badannya.

 **~X~**

Naruto duduk bersandar di bangku taman yang terdapat di Vatikan City, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang tanpa beban terdengar , para anak yatim piatu yang di adopsi pihak gereja terlihat sedang bermain bersama di taman tersebut, Naruto melihat jam saku nya yang menunjukkan angka 09.00 terus berdetak tanpa henti.

Mengutuk dalam hati Naruto dengan perasaan kesal menutup kembali jam sakunya lalu di masukkan kedalam saku, kapten tim nya yang berambut perak yang ia tunggu tidak datang juga, padahal janjinya ia akan menemuinya jam setengah delapan pagi.

"Yo, selamat atas kenaikan pangkatnya." Seorang pria berambut perak dengan rokok yang sedang menyala di mulutnya menyapa Naruto. "Maaf aku terlambat sedikit, ada urusan sebentar."

Naruto yang mendengarnya menggerutu namun tidak menunjukkan nya secara verbal terhadap pria di depannya itu, ia sudah hafal bagaimana kelakuan kapten berambut perak nya tersebut, malah pernah dia menunggu selama tiga jam penuh saat Naruto baru pertama kali mengenal Kakashi.

Melihat asap rokok yang mengepul di hadapannya Naruto mengibaskan tangannya agar asap tersebut menghilang. "Kenapa kau memanggil ku saat aku baru menyelesaikan tugas ?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyuruh Kakashi duduk disebelahnya.

Menghisap lalu menghebuskan nafasnya Kakashi yang duduk di sebelah Naruto mulai merasakan kehangatan didalam tubuhnya, kehangatan yang di bawa oleh asap melewati paru-paru nya walaupun ia tau kalau suatu saat ia akan terkena dampaknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? 'Ini Eropa disini dingin' pikir Kakashi terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Kakashi meraih saku kanan celananya lalu mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang berwana putih menguarkan bau tembakau yang tajam. " Kau mau ?" Kakashi menawarkannya kepada Naruto yang diambil Naruto dengan sigap.

Naruto menaruh rokok tersebut di kedua bibirnya sembari menunggu korek dari Kakashi dan menyalakannya. Rasa hangat dengan segera menyelimutinya berbanding kontras dengan suhu yang memang sedang dingin di semenanjung Italy tersebut. " Jadi Kau membuatku menunggu selama setengah jam hanya untuk memberi selamat dan berbagi rokok kepadaku ?"

Menggeleng Kakashi meregangkan badannya dan menyenderkannya ke kursi." Kau tau… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu berdua seperti ini, terakhir kali sejak…-"

"Peristiwa Kaneko."

"Ah iya, sejak peristiwa itu, Karena kau membawa hidup-hidup iblis yang seharusnya kau bunuh, kau jadi terkena sanksi dan dikeluarkan dari skuad ku." Kakashi terkekeh. "Jujur saja aku juga kaget saat kau bilang ingin merawatnya."

Menatap curiga terhadap mantan kapten nya Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kakashi mengungkit-ungkit masalah Kaneko yang harusnya Kakashi tahu bahwa masalah ini cukup pribadi bagi Naruto."Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kau ini ya tidak pernah berubah? Tidak bisakah kita berbasa-basi sedikit disini ?" Melihat tanggapan Naruto yang cuek Kakashi melanjutkan. "Aku kesini ingin mengajukan tugas khusus padamu Naruto."

Mendengar kata tugas membuat Naruto tertarik, ia menghembuskan asap di mulutnya dan mengangguk meminta Kakashi melanjutkannya. "Tugas khusus dari yang mulia Paus sendiri Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut sebab yang ia tau selama ini sang pemimpin tertinggi atau Paus jarang sekali memerintahkan secara khusus sebuah tugas karena semuanya telah di kerjakan oleh anak buahnya, lagi pula kerjanya Paus sendiri yang ia tau hanya berkunjung kesebuah Negara yang bermasalah atau melaksanakan kunjungan politik ke Negara-negara lain.

"Sebenarnya tugas ini sedang mencari eksekutor yang tepat untuk melakukannya dan kau adalah kandidat terkuat Naruto, lagipula dengan pengalaman mu itu dan pedangmu itu kau bisa menangani hampir semua masalah ditambah sekarang para petinggi mulai mempercayai dan menghargai mu, buktinya kau sekarang sudah berpangkat Platinum Knight." Lanjut Kakashi.

Naruto memutar matanya mendengarnya, memang sering terjadi dikriminasi yang dilakukan kepadanya dikarenakan darah kotor miliknya yang membuatnya dijuluki darah lumpur, dan yang membuat nya mendapat julukan seperti itu tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri yang bersepesies Yokai rubah atau bisa disebut Gumiho sementara ayahnya adalah seorang Exorcist yang terkenal.

Kejadian bermula saat Ayahnya yang sedang bertugas di sebuah wilayah di jepang bertemu sebuah Yokai Gumiho yang bernama Khusina atau ibunya setelah berkenalan mereka berdua semakin dekat dan dekat hingga Khusina hamil dan melahirkan Naruto.

"Ho-"

"Hoi Nar-"

"Hoi Naruto ?"

Mendengar sahutan Kakashi, Naruto tersadar dari lamunan menyedihkannya. "Ah hmm. Maaf maaf tadi aku melamun." Naruto meminta maaf. "Jadi Tugas nya seperti apa?"

Melihat nya Kakashi menatap perhatian kepada junior yang sudah dia anggap adik di depannya ini, walaupun tidak dikatakan nya tetapi Kakashi tau Naruto sedang memikirkan kembali nasibnya yang bisa dikatan sial tersebut ketika memandang mata Naruto. "Begini untuk tugas nya kau hanya perlu mengobservasi beberapa iblis dan malaikat jatuh di jepang-"

"Hanya itu saja? Itu sih gampang semua orang juga bisa."

"Dan kau harus bisa mengambil pecahan-pecahan Excalibur yang terdeteksi di sana." Lanjut Kakashi.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya mendengar kata Excalibur, sejak dari dulu menyatukan pedang Excalibur adalah sebuah hobi yang akhirnya menjadi hal yang lebih dari sekedar hobi bagi Naruto. Sudah lama sekali Naruto mecari jejak-jejak pecahan Excalibur tersebut.

Melihat Naruto yang mulai tertarik, Kakashi menghisap kembali rokoknya dan menghembuskannya. "Dan disana terdapat iblis yang mungkin akan senang kau temui."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, rasa penasaran menyeruak memasuki pikiran Naruto, selama ini ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan iblis-iblis karena biasanya iblis yang ia temui jahat dan selalu mencoba memenggal kepalanya, jadi dia hanya membunuh iblis-iblis tersebut, walau ada satu Iblis, dan hanya satu.

"Namanya Toujou Kaneko."

 **~X~**

Menghirup udara yang lumayan kotor lumayan melegakannya karena ia baru saja keluar dari pesawat selama dua belas jam nonstop dan hanya bisa tidur dan mengobrol dengan gadis di samping nya ini yang memiliki rambut pirang berkuncir dua dengan mata coklat susu.

Gadis muda yang sedang di perhatikan Naruto pun tersadar bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan, wajahnya yang mungil segera dipalingkan dengan semburat berwarna merah muda menghiasinya dengan hidung mancung dan bibir kecil tapi berkesan seksi membuat para pria di bandara menoleh padanya dua kali saat mereka melewatinya.

"Naru…. Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? Itu sangat menakutkan kau tau." Irina berusaha keras menyembunyikan semburat pink yang tadi menghiasi pipinya agar tidak di ketahui oleh pria didepannya.

Mengetahui bahwa Naruto terlalu lama menatap Irina Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jam yang berada di bandara. "Ah maaf bukan maksudku… aku hanya masih bingung saja, kenapa kau ikut dengan ku ke jepang? Padahal ini adalah tugas solo ku."

"Hah apa-apaan itu?" Irina memukul bahu Naruto dengan kencang guna menyalurkan kekesalannya. "Jika kau memang tidak mau bersamaku ya sudah aku akan pergi dari sini, dan kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau bisa…. Padahal aku hanya ingin membantu mu karena aku perduli kepadamu dan juga aku han-"

Naruto meringis mendengar teman wanita nya itu terus mengoceh di hadapannya tanpa jeda, titik ,dan koma. Irina adalah Exorcist wanita yang hebat, dia terkenal dengan ketelitian nya dalam mengerjakan tugas di tambah keekuatan dan kecepatannya yang diatas manusia yang lain membuatnya menjadi sangat ditakuti bagi iblis dan dihormati oleh pihak gereja tetapi kelemahan terbesar bagi sang Silver Knight tersebut hanyalah mulutnya yang luar biasa.

Melihat sekeliling Naruto sadar bahwa mereka berdua telah menjadi pusat perhatian di bandara, bagaimana tidak, pasangan asing berambut pirang sedang bertengkar atau lebih tepatnya sang pria sedang di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh si wanita. Gagal sudah, padahal rencananya bahwa ia akan sebisa mungkin membaur dan tidak menjadi pusat perhatian di jepang yang ternyata sudah gagal bahkan disaat ia baru menginjakkan kaki nya di bandara.

"Oke, maaf Irin, maaf." Naruto memegang bahu Irina. "Aku senang kok kau bisa menemani dan membantuku kemari untuk beres-beres."

Irina menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya menenangkan dirinya. "Ya sudah, aku maafkan kau Naru, tapi sebelum kita ke apartemen mu bagaimana kalau mampir ke café dulu? Kudengar café-café di jepang sangatlah bagus dan unik kebetulan juga sekarang jam satu siang, waktu yang pas untuk makan siang."

Mendengar permintaan Irina membuat Naruto tersenyum ternyata walau sekuat apapun Irina, Dia tetap saja seorang gadis muda yang ingin mencoba hal-hal yang baru. Naruto mengangguk dan membawa kopernya dan Irina keluar dari gedung bandara untuk mencari makanan, setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar, terlihat sebuah café yang terlihat sangat cerah dengan warna warni yang sedikit menyakitkan mata.

Sebenarnya Naruto sih ogah untuk masuk kedalam café yang bernama maid café tersebut karena sangat mencolok dan terlihat memalukan bagi seorang pria memasukinya, tetapi karena paksaan Irina akhirnya Naruto dibawa masuk kedalam café tersebut. Naruto yang melihat kedalam café kebingungan karena ternyata sebagian besar pengunjung di café ini adalah laki-laki, memang ada beberapa perempuan tapi itu hanya sebagian kecilnya saja.

Irina segera membawa Naruto ke meja terdekatnya dan memaksanya untuk duduk, setelah mereka berdua duduk datang seorang permpuan berpakaian seperti pelayan jaman dulu yang di ketatkan. "Selamat datang Tuan dan Putri, silahkan pilih pesanan anda." Pelayan tersebut memberi Naruto dan Irina masing-masing daftar menu.

"Kau mau pilih apa Naruto?" Irina terlihat sedang bersemangat memilih-milih makanan yang ada di menu. Sementara Naruto hanya melihat sekilas menu-menu nya karena jujur saja, semua yang ada di menu Naruto tidak tau makanan apa itu. Jadi mungkin dia hanya memesan makanan yang sama seperti Irina.

"hmm, aku memesan Omelet rice satu dan kopi susu, kalau Naruto?"

"Ah, aku memesan yang sama sepertimu saja Irin, tapi minuman ku diganti dengan cappuchino." Jawab Naruto

Pelayan tersebut mulai mencatat pesanan nya. "Baiklah dua omelet rice, satu kopi susu, dan satu capuchino… tunggu pesanannya yah~." Tingkah laku pelayan yang dibuat-buat tersebut membuat Naruto tidak nyaman seolah-olah bahwa pelayan tadi terpaksa bertingkah laku ceria untuk pekerjaannya dan itu membuat Naruto muak karena Naruto benci dengan tingkah yang penuh kepalsuan.

Melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat melihat pelayan café ekspresi Irina melembut, Irina tau bagaimana masa lalu Naruto yang penuh dengan masalah, dimulai perlakuan dikriminasi dan kebaikan-kebaikan palsu yang di tunjukkan kepada Naruto oleh pihak gereja karena kehebatan Naruto tetapi membenci nya dari belakang karena darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

Tanpa melihat ekspresi Irina Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tempat di café, ia sedikit meringis karena ternyata setelah dilihat semua yang masuk kedalam café adalah laki-laki yang… bagaimana bilangnya ya? Dibawah standar. Seperti ada seorang pria berperawakan gendut yang sangat besar sedang asik bermain bersama pelayan tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pelayan tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas melihatnya, ia bingung kenapa orang-orang sanngat senang akan kerpura-puraan yang sangat jelas didepan nya. "Jadi kau mau nginap sampai kapan Irina?" Tanya Naruto

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Irina sedikit tersentak dari pekerjaan nya memandang Naruto yang ia lakukan. "Entah lah? Mungkin hanya sehari, aku hanya akan membantu mu membereskan barang pindahan mu lalu pulang kembali ke Vatican, itu rencananya." Irina mengangkat bahu.

Mendengar nya membuat Naruto sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya, perasaan hangat dan senang yang jarang ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya ia dapat setelah mendengar jawaban Irina yang ternyata menemani ya jauh-jauh hanya untuk membatu nya, Naruto sebenarnya lumayan bersyukur karenanya, kita sampingkan perasaan tulus Irina tapi Naruto sejak dulu memang tidak pernah bisa membereskan barang-barangnya sendiri, walaupun ia mencoba nya tetap saja pada akhirnya berantakan juga.

"Dan kau akan tidur berdua dengan ku di apartemen kau? Itu agak sedikit berbahaya kau tau, biar bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang sedang memasuki masa pubertas penuh hormon yang biasanya memiliki gairah yang tak menentu, apalagi saat aku tau ada perempuan cantik yang akan tidur bersamaku."

Mata Irina melebar terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi nya, ada perasaan kesal dan senang yang dirasakan nya, entah perkataan Naruto itu perasaan nya atau hanya bercanda tapi tetap saja membuat jantung irina berdetak kencang.

Irina menggerak kan tangannya untuk menjewer pipi Naruto yang sedang tertawa dengan kencang membuat Naruto bergaduh kesakitan, merasa belum puas Irina menambah power di jeweran nya. "Kau tuh ya. ingat kalau kau tuh Exorcist Naru, kalau sampai pihak gereja mendengar nya kau pasti sekarang sudah di depak dari gereja."

Naruto mengaduh. "phaw, phaw, phaw." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya mengikuti tangan irina. "phmaap Phirina Phmaap."

Mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto, Irina melepaskan jeweran pada pipi Naruto dan menggunakan tangan yang sama untuk menunjk tepat ke wajah Platinum Exorcist tersebut. "Kau harus menjaga mulutmu itu Naruto, mulai sekarang kau dilarang berbicara sembarang !" Bentak Irina

Naruto mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang masih sakit. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan Rin? Sakit tau."

Irina memalingkan mukanya kesamping pertanda bahwa ia marah kepada Naruto, perasaannya yang marah dicampur senang masih belum bisa tenang, memikirkan bahwa ia akan melakukan ini itu seperti yang di bicarakan Naruto tadi di apartemen dengan Naruto entah kenapa membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa panas.

Biar bagaimanapun Irina sebagai Exorcist Irina tetap saja masih wanita normal yang memiliki hal-hal yang biasa dimiliki gadi-gadis muda normal yang lain, Irina menghadap kembali ke hadapan Naruto. "Jadi bisa kau beritahu kepada ku secara rinci tugas yang diberikan khusus kepadamu?" Irina menekankan kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Naruto mengambil kotak rokok yang berada di sakunya dan menaruhnya di bibir, sebelum ia sempat menyalakannya terhenti karena bentakan Irina. "Naru kau gila ya? Disini dilarang merokok !" Irina menunjuk tulisan yang berada di dinding café yang bertuliskan 'dilarang merokok' ditambah gambar rokok yang di tandai silang bewarna merah khasnya.

Mengerutkan dahinya Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk menyalakan rokoknya yang sudah berada dibibir dan mengembalikan nya ke saku, padahal sekarang sudah musim dingin yang menusuk tetapi tidak boleh merokok, apa-apaan? Padahal di Eropa dia bisa bebas merokok di café-café disana.

"Sebenarnya ini tugas harus di rahasiakan. Tapi karena kau sahabat ku, aku buat pengecualian." Naruto menambah kan perkataan nya buru-buru setelah melihat muka Irina yang mengeras. "Paus menyuruhku mengawasi beberapa iblis dan malaikat jatuh, ditambah aku harus mencari dan mengambil pecahan-pecahan pedang Excalibur yang terdeteksi di sebuah sekolah Sma."

Mendengar kata Sma Irina tertawa kecil yang ia tahu Naruto sekarang berumur Sembilan belas masa sih dia harus kembali ke masa-masa Sma dan mengulang semua pelajaran yang sudah ia lewati, padahal Naruto sangat membenci pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah terutama Matematika, Kimia, dan Fisika.

Melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan lawan bicara di depannya membuat Naruto mengeluh keras, memang saat pertamakali ia mendapat tugas ini Naruto sangat besemangat karena Pedang Excalibur tetapi lansung nge drop ketika mendengar bahwa ia harus menyemar menjadi murid di sekolah tersebut, Naruto tidak perduli dengan hal tersebut, dia memang berencana untuk mengabaikan pelajaran yang ada di sekolah dan fokus ke tugas.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi yang menurut Naruto sangat penting dalam misi ini yaitu bertemu dengan Kaneko kembali, tapi dia sengaja tidak memberitahukannya kepada Irina karena beberapa alas an. "Ya, ya aku tau, memang sangat merepotkan harus menyamar kembali menjadi murid Sma tapi bodo amat soal pelajaran."

Irina memutar matanya mendengar nya, cowok didepan nya benar-benar contoh buruk untuk generasi muda jaman sekarang, suka merokok, suka membolos, suka berkelahi, benar-benar lengkap semuanya, tapi walaupun begitu Irina masih saja tetap berada di samping Naruto sebisa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tapi kalau kau bertemu wanita lain bagaimana?" Irina bertanya dengan suara yang agak rendah tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Hah? Maksud mu apa?"

Rasa kesal memenuhi kepala Irina, urat kekesalan tertampak di pelipis Irina menandakan tingkat kekesalan nya kepada kebegoan Naruto sudah lumayan tinggi, sudah sejak dulu Irina memberi kode kepada Naruto tapi tetap saja Naruto si bego tidak menyadarinya. "Maksudku itu, kau harus bi-"

"Hidangan sudah datang~" Suara riang memotong perkataan Irina dengan datang pelayan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makan yang sudah di pesan. "Dua Omelet Rice, satu kopi susu, dan satu Capuchino, ada yang maun di tambah tuan~?"

Mendeklik kesal Irina menatap tajam ke arah pelayan tersebut karena sudah menganggu obrolannya dengan Naruto, yang bisa dirasakan oleh pelayan tersebut dengan perasaan merinding di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hmm tidak ini saja pesanan kami." Naruto keheranan ketika melihat makanan yang ia pesan, seingatnya yang ia pesan namanya Omelet rice tapi dimana bagian yang bisa d sebut nasi di makan nya? Yang ia lihat hanya telur dadar dengan saus diatasnya. Naruto mengambil sendok yang sudah disediakan dan mengambil sedikit di bagian pinggir dan terlihat nasi yang ternyata di sembunyikan di bawahnya. "Uwah, ternyata ada nasinya."

Mendengarnya reaksi dua wanita di depan Naruto berbeda-beda, si pelayan yang mendengar hebohnya reaksi Naruto segera menghadap kesamping sambil menutup mulutnya satu tangan untuk alasan kesopanan terhadap pelanggan di depannya sementara Irina menutup mukanya menutupi kebodohan yang di sebabkan cowok norak didepannya.

 **~X~**

Naruto mengeluh panjang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing mengabaikan guru di depannya yang sedang menjelaskan tentang persamaan trigonometri yang jujur sama sekali tidak dimengerti Naruto, dalam hatinya Naruto terus berdoa agar kepada tuhan agar mempercepat waktu.

Tersadar akan doa yang ditunjukkan nya tadi Naruto terdiam sesaat, ia mengingat bagaimana tentang kabar yang ia dengar di gereja bahwa Tuhan telah tiada, tentu saja Naruto awalnya tidak percaya dan hanya menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah kabar angin dan sampai sekarang pun Naruto tetap menganggapnya begitu.

Namun terkadang perasaan nya di susupi oleh perasaan gundah dan gelisah yang luar biasa, ia berpikir bagaimana jika kabar itu benar? Bagaimana jika tuhan memang telah tiada? Naruto menggeleng cepat, dia mengutuk perasaan dan praduga nya terhadap yang maha esa, apapun yang terjadi ia yakin bahwa yang maha esa tidak akan meninggalkan nya karena oleh itu Naruto akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Naruto menengok ke jam dinding yang berada di depan kelas menunjukkan angka sebelas lewat lima delapan menit yang artinya dua menit lagi ia bisa pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan pelajaran yang sangat menyiksa ini

" **KRIING, Kriing, Kriing"** suara bel berbunyi secara nyaring setelah jam di dinding menunjukkan angka tepat jam dua belas yang mengartikan sudah saatnya istirahat untuk semua siswa akademi Kuoh, setelah guru mempersilahkan para murid untuk keluar kelas, Naruto yang baru saja berdiri dan ingn berjalan dihalangi oleh para siswa dan siswi yang lansung mengerubungi nya.

"Eh, eh Namikaze kun, benarkah Namikaze kun berasal dari Rusia?" tanya seorang siswi di depannya.

"Hmm, ya begitulah."

"Tapi kok bahasa jepang mu sangat bagus? Kau pernah tinggal di jepang bukan?" Seorang siswa di sampingnya bertanya.

Naruto memutar matanya. "Ibuku orang jepang jadi aku bisa bahasa jepang." Tentu saja Naruto berbohong tetang ini, karena Naruto sejak lahir tidak pernah mengobrol dengan ibunya jangankan mengobrol bertemu saja tidak pernah, dia bisa belajar bahasa jepang hanya karena semata-mata belajar secara 24 jam penuh selama satu minggu.

"Ter-"

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya," Naruto memotong pertanyaan yang di tanya siswi di depannya karena kesal, setelah melihat semua mendengarkan Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya. "Ada yang tau dimana kelas Toujou Kaneko ?"

Semua orang agak terkejut mendengarnya, seorang murid pindahan dari Rusia yang baru pindah sehari menanyakan kelas tempat siswi manis yang terkenal dengan rambut peraknya dan perawakannya yang mungil.

Beberapa Siswi terlihat kecewa ketika mendengar nya." Tau kok, Tojo-san berada di kelas 1-D." Jawab siswa yang memakai kacamata.

Setelah mendengarnya Naruto segera berjalan kembali keluar kelas menuju ke tempat Kaneko berada, tetapi tertahan setelah mendapatkan tarikan di seragam bagian tangan kirinya. "Memangnya hubungan mu apa dengan Tojo-san Namikaze-san?"

Rasa kesal muncul di hati Naruto mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, bisa-bisanya ada yang menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya yang notaben baru dikenalnya dan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto dingin yang membuat semuanya terdiam.

Naruto lalu lanjut berjalan pergi keluar tanpa melihat kembali kebelakang.

Dan satu hal yang pasti, tamat sudah reputasinya di sekolah.

 **~X~**

Mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari siwa lainnya Naruto terus berjalan lumayan cepat sambil memeriksa setiap nama di depan pintu dan terus mendecak, bagaimana tidak Naruto telah mencari kelas selama hamper lima belas menit, tapi tetap nihil.

Setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya Naruto menyerah, walaupun dia bisa membaui dan merasakan aura Kaneko tetapi di sekolah ini terdapat terlalu banyak aura dan bau iblis yang bercampur aduk sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa menemukannya.

Ditambah rasa khawatir nya muncul saat ia merasakan suatu energi super besar dan kuat yang ia rasakan, seolah-olah sedang ada monster yang di sembunyikan di salah satu ruangan,di sekolah tersebut.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai untuk menunjukkan jalan kepadanya.

Dia melihat seorang wanita berkacamata dengan perawakan tegak lansing sedang berjalan menujunya sambil beberapa kali berbicara kepada beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya, Naruto melihat wanita tersebut menguarkan aura Iblis yang lumayan besar.

Naruto menimbang apakah dia harus bertanya pada wanita tersebut atau tidak mengingat kemungkinan besar wanita itu adalah iblis, jika sampai salah langkah bisa-bisa tugas yang sedang dia laksanakan menjadi gagal.

Tapi setelah dipikirkan lagi mungkin juga menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan salah satu iblis yang di awasinya mungkin ide yang baik, karena dengan itu Naruto bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi yang lebih mendalam.

Sudah diputuskan, Naruto berjalan kearah Iblis berkacamata tersebut berdiri dihadapan nya untuk menghadang jalan nya.

Melihat ada seorang siswa berambut mencolok yang menghalangi janlannua membuat Iblis itu mengadahkan kepalanya dikarenakan faktor tinggi badan, Naruto bisa melihat tatapan tidak suka yang di layang kan padanya saat bertatapan dengan Gadis berkacamata tersebut, mata bewarna ungu tersebut menatap Naruto dari bawah keatas seolah-olah sedang mengobservasinya.

"Mm Halo? Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, boleh kah aku minta tolong padamu?" Naruto mencoba tersenyum kepada gadis di depannya, dan juga ia telah menekan kekuatan nya sehingga sekarang dia hanya manusia biasa.

"Salam kenal Namikze-kun, Namaku Shitori Souna." Sona membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melonggar kembali ke tempatnya. "Dan untuk permintaan mu itu tergantung pada jenis permintaan yang kau minta."

Mendengar jawaban yang dingin dari Sona tidak membuat Naruto tersinggung. "Hanya permintaan sepele saja Shitori-san, bisa tolong tunjukan padaku kelas 1-D ada dimana ?"

Sona yang mendengar nya bersedekap, masa sih ada siswa nya yang tidak hafal sekolahnya sendiri? Tapi setelah di lihat Sona baru kali ini melihat pemuda berperawakan tegap tinggi ini. "Apakah kau murid baru Namikaze-kun? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Ah, iya aku baru pindah kesini hari ini."

Naruto mulai melihat di sekelilingnya banyak siswa yang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik dirinya dan Sona, Naruto menggerutu, kenapa orang-orang suka sekali ingin tau terhadap berbagai peristiwa yang tidak ada hubungan dengann mereka.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau ke kelas 1-D Namikaze-kun? Bukankah kau baru disini?" Sona menatap Naruto dengan penuh curiga, Sona merasakan ada suatu hal yang tidak beres dengan pemuda di depannnya, dari mata biru langit yang berkilat-kilat menatap tajam kepadanya.

Hawa suci yang dirasakan Sona dari Naruto juga membuat Sona gelisah, walaupun hanya sedikit tapi aura suci sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi iblis seperti dia.

"Hanya ingin bertemu dengan kenalan ku." Naruto menjawab seadanya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku bantu kau." Sona berjalan ke arah belakang sambil memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Mengangguk Naruto pun mengikuti Sona dari belakang dengan diam, dalam diam Naruto memperhatikan Sona di depannya. Naruto dapat melihat aura hitam yang ada disekitarnya yang lumayan pekat membuat nya mengerutkan dahi, menurut perkiraannya Naruto merasa bahwa Sona adalah tipe Iblis yang pintar.

Iblis seperti Sona merupakan Iblis yang paling merepotkan menurut Naruto karena walaupun berfisik lemah tetapi mereka selalu mempunyai rencana-rencana yang merepotkan. Selalu bersembunyi dan membiarkan yang lain melakukannya sementara dia memerintah dari belakang layar sehingga sulit sekali membunuhnya.

Ketika Naruto berhadapan dengan Iblis yang biasa saja alias yang hanya mengandalkan fisik, Naruto bisa lansung mengambil rencana apa yang bisa di lakukan agar mengalahkan nya dalam pertarungan lansung dan singkat.

Melihat gadis di depannya berhenti di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 1-D Naruto pun berhenti. Ia menghiraukan semua tatapan penasaran yang ditunjukkan kepadanya dan Sona.

"Disini tempatnya Namikaze-kun, kelas 1-D." Sona berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Terimakasih yah Shitori-san maaf sudah merepotkan mu." Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memberikan senyum tipis kepada iblis di depannya,

Sona melihat senyuman Naruto hanya mengangguk dingin. "Tidak apa, memang sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS untuk membantu murid. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Alis Naruto bertaut ketika mendengar bahwa iblis di depannya ini ternyata adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah nya, tidak mengejutkan juga ketika mengetahui nya karena Naruto tau kalau memang sudah menjadi sifat dasar bagi Iblis untuk menjadi Ambisius dan gila kekuasaan. "Iya, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih."

Sona pun mulai berjalan berbalik mejauh dari Naruto, sampai ia terhenti ketika mendengar Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu kelas 1-D mengenai keberadaan Toujou Kaneko yang Sona kenal adalah salah satu anggota peerage nya Rias sahabat nya yang juga merupakan seorang iblis sama seperti dirinya, yang berarti Namikaze Naruto sedang mencari iblis.

"Tadi saya melihat Toujou-san keluar dari kelas saat bel istirahat." Seorang siswa laki-laki memberitahu Naruto mengenai Kaneko. "Biasanya sih Toujou-san sedang ada di ruang klubnya."

Hal yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto mendengarnya, Kaneko yang ia tahu adalah sosok pendiam yang tidak memperdulikan orang lain tetapi sangat memperdulikan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, membayangkan Kaneko sedang bersosialisasi seperti gadis normal lain membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kau tau tidak ruang klub nya ada dimana?"

Siswa itu menggeleng kepalanya. "Maaf tidak tau." Lalu berjalan kedalam kelas mengobrol kembali dengan teman-temannya.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa mengantarkannya Namikae-kun." Suara yang menawarkan bantuan terdengar dibelakang Naruto, membuat Naruto membalikkan badan. Naruto melihat Shitori Souna yang Naruto anggap iblis sedang menatapnya denga tatapan berbeda, tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa curiga.

Melihat perbedaan tatapan tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit waspada, ia tau kalau iblis didepannya pasti sudah mengetahui sesuatu, ekspresi keras dan dingin yang dikeluarkan Sona mengisyaratkan Naruto bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah, Shitori-san terima kasih tapi tidak usah, saya bisa mencarinya sendiri." Naruto menolak tawaran sona dengan penuh pertimbangan. Dia tidak bisa menambil resiko jika harus berjalan bersama iblis dengan ekspresi seperi itu, bisa saja ini sebuah jebakan.

Bukan Sona namanya jika dia menyerah dengan begitu cepatnya. "tidak usah sungk-"

"Kaichou-sama, akhirnya ketemu." Omongan Sona terpotong dengan datang nya siswi lainnya yang memakai kacamata juga, terengah-engah kehabisan Nafas karena berlarian mencari Sona.

Merasa kesal pembicaraannya diganggu Sona melirik tajam ke arah siswi yang baru saja datang tersebut."Ada apa Tsubaki? " tanya Sona dingin.

Merasa di tatap dengan tajam membuat Tsubaki membungkuk kepada iblis yang derajatnya lebih tinggi di depannya sebagai permintaan maaf. "Maafkan saya Kaichou-sama, saya tidak bermaksud memotong perkataan anda." Bungkukan Tsubaki bertambah dalam dan disertai rasa penyesalan yang tulus

Menghebuskan nafasnya, Sona melunakkan ekspresinya terhadap ratunya yang ada di depannya. "Tidak apa Tsubaki, tidak usah sampai begitu. Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

Naruto mellihat wanita yang bernama Tsubaki tersebut membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sona yang mendegarnya dengan serius, sepertinya obrolan mereka sangat penting hingga membuat Sona berpikir keras sambil melirik Naruto yang ada di depannya, seolah-olah sedang mempertimbangkan mana yang lebih penting, berita Tsubaki atau murid baru yang mencari iblis.

"Kalau begitu, maaf Namikaze-kun , saya ada sedikit urusan." Sona meminta maaf kepada Naruto lalu pergi bersama dengan Tsubaki ke arah koridor.

Mengangkat bahu Naruto lumayan bersyukur karena Sona ternyata memiliki urusan yang lebih penting ketimbang dirinya, tetapi masalah baru muncul… di harus mencari ruang klub Kaneko sendirian lagi.

 **~X~**

Setelah lama mencari Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan yang berpintu mewah khas bangsawan. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu siap untuk membukanya berhenti seketika, dia memikirkan harus bagaimana saat bertemu kaneko yang sudah sejak lama berpisah, apa dia harus menyapanya menanyakan keadaan nya? Atau Naruto harus memeluk Kaneko dan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan dirinya?

Sebelum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pikirannya pintu di depannya mendadak terbuka dengan dorongan yang berasal dari balik pintu, suara pintu yang terbuka memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti Naruto, lalu keluar seorang perempuan muda yang berperawakan mungil kecil tapi seksi, dengan rambut silver lurus sebahu yang lembut, kulit putih porselen yang telihat berkilauan saat mendapat sinar dari lampu yang berada di atasnya, wajah runcing mungil yang dihiasi hidung mancung di sempurnakan dengan mata emas berkilauan ah, jangan lupa juga ekspresi datar yang selalu di tunjukkann nya.

"Kaneko ?" tanya Naruto sambil saat melihat kaneko yang sudah sejak empat tahun yang lalu tidak bertemu, ia memperhatikan bahwa Kaneko sedikit berubah dan bertumbuh dewasa.

Mata Kaneko melebar tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada di depannya, ekspresi datar yang biasanya selalu menghias wajah kaneko musnah berganti dengan wajah tidak percaya dan penuh syukur ditambah air mata yang sudah berjatuhan dari mata emasnya.

"Na-Naruto-sama ?"

* * *

 **Terimakasih telah membaca chapter pertama dari proyek cerita yang sudah saya buat ini. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk menulis kritik dan saran dengan mereview atau dengan PM.**

 **Arul out.**


End file.
